Floored Again
by Tsuki-Megami-Chan
Summary: Everyone loves Orino Hyuuga,Natsume's older brother,the sexy boxer.Well,except Sakuno, Mikans best friends twin,who just likes to call him names.And Akira loves Anna,who doesn't want to be hurt.And then Natsume wants Mikan... but how will this all work?


"Akira, you're not going to talk me into it. This time, it just won't work," Mikan said defiantly, eyeing the smirking male warily. She hoped that maybe he would let this go, and show her some mercy, but those hopes weren't very high.

"Ah, come on, Mi-chan. Don't be a killjoy. I don't want to go on my own," Akira whined, shooting her the big doe eyes that he knew she couldn't resist.

"Ugh!" she exclaimed. "You're such a prick."

"Is that a yes?" Akira pressed, grinning delightedly.

She glared at him, and he pushed his flop of blonde hair out of his eyes and smirked again.

"Ah, get over it. You'll only be bored for a couple of hours. And you never know, you might actually like boxing at the end of it all. Then you'll be thanking me, kissing my feet, and all that crap."

"Boxing," Mikan snorted. "It's just an excuse for men to punch the shit out of each other. It isn't a _sport_. I don't know why _you're_ so keen to go. What could you possibly get out of watching topless guys hit each other? Unless… you're _into_that type of thing… you got something you want to tell me, A-kun?" she asked innocently, her eyes widening.

"Oh, ha, ha. I don't know why you're so keen _not_ to go. I thought you would _want_ to watch topless guys prancing around and acting tough. Are you sure _you_ don't want to tell _me_something, Mi-chan?" he asked, turning on the innocence himself.

"Oh, piss off."

"That was almost too defensive. Could this maybe be the reason you refused to go to the movies with Eric Yorkie? Could you possibly be batting for the other team?"

"Bite me."

"With relish."

Mikan squealed and whacked Akira on the head as he tried to bite her shoulder. She rolled her eyes at her nuisance of a best friend. He was so annoying sometimes, but she honestly couldn't imagine her life without him. They had lived across the road from each other their whole lives, and Mikan had practically grown up in his back garden, playing football with him. He forced her to listen to his terrible indie rocker music, and she forced him to wait outside changing rooms while she tried on jeans, while he hissed through the curtain that he felt like a pervert and he hoped she was happy about it, because he wasn't.

She shoved him away from her roughly, and he stumbled backwards a bit, laughing. She couldn't help but laugh along with him. He was such a prat. The weak morning sun reflected off his shiny blonde hair, and Mikan was once again struck by how incredibly gorgeous he was. He was movie-star-gorgeous. He should have been staring alongside some babe in a James Bond film. All the other girls in school seemed to think so too, and Akira was usually surrounded by a gaggle of giggling girls, all with the same squeaky voices and pigtails. Every single one of his past girlfriends had given Mikan a headache by just saying hello to her.

Of course, Mikan nursed absolutely no desire to be his girlfriend herself. The feelings she had for Akira were brotherly and entirely platonic, and she knew it was the same for him. She didn't think she would be able to handle Akira as her boyfriend, anyway. He was too whiny, always complaining to Mikan about this, that or the other. He was worse than a six year old, sometimes. Too high maintenance for her liking.

And he was a little out of her league, too. Most of the squeaky Britney wannabes always eyed Mikan incredulously, wondering how the hell someone as plain and ordinary as Mikan hung out with the incredible hotness that was Akira Yakamori. Mikan would see their point for about a second, and then roll her eyes. It was only Akira, for heaven's sake. It wasn't like he was Jesus.

"I can't believe you've talked me into going to a boxing match. I'm going to be comatose by the end of it."

"Ah, don't be thick. It'll be interesting. Most of the school will be there, anyway. We have to support Orino."

Ah, Orino. You'd be crazy not to want to run your hands all over him. He was a six foot God, muscled and tanned and beautiful… with _dimples_. His width was the size of the halls sometimes! And, as it seemed, he was a potentially talented boxer. He was also a loud-mouthed idiot. He was still hot, though.

Akira watched Mikan's expression change disapprovingly as she dreamily imagined Orino with no top on. Hmm. Maybe this boxing match would be a good idea after all.

"Oh, here we go," Akira half-groaned, rolling his eyes. "Having a happy little fantasy there, were we? One where Orino is the handsome boxer and you're the seductive -"

"Shut up," she cut across him, before he could get started.

He snickered. "Orino Hyuuga. I'd never thought I'd say this, but you could do a hell of a lot better."

"Two words, Akira. Sumire Shouda."

That shut him up. Akira closed his eyes, remembering the horror of that week-long relationship. Sumire had pestered him with texts and phone calls, and ordered him around after her like a slave. Mikan had found it hilarious to watch at the time, but Akira had claimed it had left him psychologically scarred.

"Ugh. What a nightmare," he muttered.

It was Mikan's turn to snicker. Then she glanced at her watch.

"Shit, Akira, we're late for Litature."

Akira opened his eyes, surprised. They were still leaning against the wall outside of the school, and the car park was deserted around them. Which meant everyone was in class.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time," Akira shrugged, and he and Mikan made their way unconcernedly towards their Litature room. They had a bit of a reputation for turning up late to classes. They just lost track of time, having too much fun insulting each other and messing around to notice when the bell rang.

As they strolled casually towards the room, Akira thought it to be a great idea to shove Mikan into the wall. She gasped in pain and surprise, before growling, and retaliating with as much force as she had, sending Akira careening painfully into a fire extinguisher. Mikan was snorting with laughter as she opened the door to her English room, a rather disgruntled Akira right behind her.

* * *

Sakuno Yakamori watched as her twin brother and the intensely irritating Mikan Sakura fell into the classroom, Mikan snorting like a donkey, Akira rubbing his arm. She rolled her eyes. They were late. _Again_. If Sakuno didn't know so much better, she would say that they were making out in the car park before bothering to come to class. That's what most of their year already assumed, anyway.

But Sakuno did know better. Mikan had been hanging out at her house for years, long enough to drive her completely insane. She couldn't stand her, really. She was so loud and insulting and almost crude. Sometimes she was worse than Akira. She really needed to get some girlfriends; she was turning into more and more of a guy every day, what with her mannerisms.

Sakuno was the opposite. She was also blessed with the same movie-star-gorgeous looks as her brother, her blond hair falling sleek and shiny down her back. She was everything ladylike and feminine, and a model student. At least when her mother despaired of Akira's laziness and laid back attitude towards school, she could be proud of Sakuno. Sakuno was top of the class, and strolling in late like her ignoramus of a brother was unheard of to her.

She heard her best friend, Anna, sigh beside her as she watched Akira grin cheekily at the teacher in some form of apology, while Mikan stuttered an excuse to the stony eyed educator. Anna, for some reason, had a crush on Akira. Sakuno thought it was insane, and a little disturbing. But with Anna, it wasn't really that huge. Anna had a crush on everyone. Even some of the teachers.

Sakuno despaired of Anna. She hadn't been in a relationship since she broke up with her last boyfriend, Tsubasa - it had all ended in tears, and Anna had been heartbroken. Sakuno had been shocked at the time; the two had been such a strong entity, and had fully expected to see them last forever together. Anna hadn't told her all the reasons why they had split up, and still wouldn't. Sakuno didn't want to pry, and decided to wait until Anna was ready to talk about it. Two years later, though, and Anna still hadn't divulged the truth. Sakuno wasn't sure how to bring up the subject.

So as a result, Anna was one hell of a flirt, usually leading guys on but never letting it get any more serious than a few kisses. When it looked like it could be progressing into Relationship Land, Anna ran for the hills. Sakuno was once again left rolling her eyes and wondering what the poor sucker had done this time to push her too far.

Despite being immensely irritating, Sakuno loved her brother, and didn't want to see him being led on by Anna, only to be pushed away when things got too heavy for her liking. Sakuno frowned. Anna and Akira in a relationship would only get awkward. She couldn't let it happen. She had to discourage it somehow.

"Stop ogling my brother," she hissed, and Anna jumped, and smiled.

"Sorry," she whispered. "Couldn't help it."

"That's disgusting," Sakuno informed her.

"Sorry," she said again, laughing under her breath. "But he's yummy."

Sakuno made a face. Many a time she had heard girls call her brother yummy, and it had never failed to induce incredulity in her. They had obviously never walked in on him when he was clipping his toenails. They'd hardly call him yummy then.

The class quickly settled down as Mikan and Akira finally took their seats and got out their English books. The lecture started up again, and for once Sakuno just couldn't concentrate. When the bell rang, she panicked slightly, having not heard one word of the lecture.

"Are you going to that boxing thing on Saturday?" Anna asked her, cramming her books unceremoniously into her schoolbag.

"Are you?" Sakuno asked, surprised. She didn't think Anna would have been into that type of thing.

"I might. It's just an excuse to watch Orino Hyuuga hit someone with no shirt on, isn't it," she giggled.

Sakuno shrugged. Personally, she had had about enough of Orino Hyuuga. The man couldn't take no for an answer. He had been badgering her for her phone number for weeks now, and even her blatant refusal hadn't deterred him. Well, Sakuno didn't have time for a boyfriend, and she couldn't let one get in the way of her studies. Especially for a boyfriend as loud, obnoxious, and arrogant as Orino Bloody Hyuuga.

"I don't know why you won't give him your number," Anna said now, sighing dramatically. "He's smokin'. I totally would."

__

And then dump him the next day

, Sakuno thought nastily.

"He's annoying," she replied, rolling her eyes.

Anna rolled her own eyes at her friend, but let it go. Honestly, Sakuno wouldn't know a good thing if it danced naked in front of her. The most coveted piece of ass in the whole school wanted her, and she chose to think him annoying. Honestly.

They left the classroom, chatting idly about going to the boxing match. Sakuno wasn't very enthused about it, but maybe she'd go after all. Although, she'd never hear the end of it from Orino.

"OI! Sexy!"

Sakuno rolled her eyes. Speak of the devil and the devil doth appear. She could tell most of the girls in the corridor had turned, hoping to be the one Orino was declaring sexy, but Sakuno refused to turn around. She wouldn't give him that satisfaction. And she sure as hell wouldn't do that. But Orino had caught up to her in a matter of seconds, and wrapped his gigantic muscled arm around her waist.

"Don't give me the cold shoulder, babes. I know you want me, really, you do." He said, in his booming voice.

"Fuck off, Orino," Sakuno snapped, shrugging away from his arm.

"I love when you talk dirty to me."

"I'll, eh, leave you two to it," Anna giggled, and headed for the next class by herself, leaving Sakuno staring murderously after her traitorous friend. Reluctantly, she turned around to glare at Orino, who was now leaning against the wall. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt, which clung to his every generous muscle, and ripped and frayed baggy jeans with a load of chains hanging off them. His curly black hair was all over the place, and he grinned at her, his dimples only adding to his devilishly sexy charm.

Her knees almost went weak. Almost.

But she got a hold of herself.

"What do you want?" she snapped at him, exasperatedly.

"You," he replied, winking. She rolled her eyes.

"How about asking for something you actually have a remote chance of getting?"

"I know you're hot for me, Sakuno, you just won't admit it to yourself."

"You're an arrogant bastard."

Orino clutched at his heart, pretending to be wounded.

"Man. You must really like me to be bullying me so," he said slyly.

Sakuno sighed. Good Jesus Christ, he was irritating.

"Was there anything especially important that you wanted me for? Because I have to get to class."

"There is a long list of things that I want you for, Sakuno, but I shall start with the more pressing one. Are you coming?"

"Excuse me?"

"Are you coming to my boxing match?" he asked, his eyes twinkling wickedly.

"I don't know," she replied, honestly.

"I'm begging you to. It'll make me more confident, knowing that you're there to cheer me on," he said, and his expression changed from that of teasing to one of pleading. He looked up at her through his eyelashes. Sakuno felt herself becoming weak again. How did the guy _do_ that?

"Fine. I'll go," she snapped, ignoring his delighted and knowing smirk. "But I'll definitely be the one cheering when your opponent gives you a good thump on the head."

"No problemo. You see? It's just much easier when you admit you want to see me again."

"Shut up, you wanker, or I'll decide that washing my hair is much more important than going to watch you throw your weight around." With that, she stalked away from him, hurrying to class.

* * *

Orino watched Sakuno's ass march its way up the corridor. He grinned to himself. He wondered when she was finally going to admit that she actually wanted him as much as he wanted her. It made sense to Orino. He was good-looking and popular, and she was insanely hot and popular, and they should be together. He'd been chasing her for a couple of weeks, and she kept brushing him off, but he could tell he was getting to her now. It was only a matter of time.

He pushed himself away from the wall and took his time shuffling to his next class. Everyone was talking about his boxing match, to his delight. He loved getting all the attention. His opponent was Matthew Marcus, who was a big talker, and a complete wanker. He'd be easy to take down. Orino had full confidence in his strength, knowing that a well-aimed punch could easily floor a guy.

He was determined though, that Sakuno would see how ambitious and driven Orino was at the match. He wanted to be the greatest boxer that ever lived. He knew Sakuno only believed him to be a pretentious A-hole, but he did have some depth to him too. And when Sakuno saw that, she wouldn't be able to stay away from him.

He threw the door of his classroom open, beaming at the thought. The entire class looked up, and the vast majority smiled too. He had often been told that his grin was infectious, and plus everyone was grinning at Orino these days, wishing him luck for the match and asking to hear how many hours a day he worked out.

"Nice of you to join us, Hyuuga," Mr Walsh remarked dryly.

"I know, wonderful, isn't it?" Orino replied cheekily, heading to his usual seat next to his brother. A few girls in the class tittered, but that was nothing new. It seemed there had been some sort of fan club dedicated to him set up among most of the girls in the year, who had taken it upon themselves to follow Orino around and laugh at everything he said. He could have claimed that he liked to bite the heads off ducks for fun, and they would have deemed it an another hilarious comment from Orino Hyuuga. He found it vaguely aggravating, but he was mostly amused about it all.

His brother, Natsume, looked up at him when he sat down, and grinned at him.

"Chasing Sakuno Yamamori again?" he muttered.

"You know it," Orino smirked.

"Get anywhere this time?" Natsume inquired, knowing the answer would be the same as it always was.

"Nope. But give me time. She wants me."

"Of course she does," Natsume replied, shaking his head. Orino was convinced everyone wanted him. He could have his pick of anyone in the school, but he chose the one girl who wasn't into him. Typical Orino, of course.

Natsume wasn't as popular as Orino, and those who did know of him knew him as Orino Hyuuga's Brother. But he didn't mind being under the radar. He didn't really want all the attention that Orino received, especially from girls. Natsume always felt self-conscious and shy around girls, even more so around girls that he liked, and always ended up making a fool of himself.

Now that he was single, that self-consciousness had only gotten worse. At least when he had been going out with Tanya, he hadn't had to worry about what other girls thought of him. He hadn't cared. He had really liked Tanya, but when she became too possessive and clingy, be began to feel suffocated. He ended it with her. She had been furious, and still sent him texts every now and again begging him to reconsider. He always ignored them.

And now, Orino kept encouraging him to find himself another girl, and kept introducing him to girls with blonde hair and big tits. Just because that was Orino's type, it didn't mean it was Natsume's. Those girls all looked the same to Natsume, and he preferred the kind of understated beauty.

"Did you persuade her to come to the boxing match?" He inquired under his breath, as the teacher settled the class down again with a glare.

"I did. Tell me I'm amazing."

"You're amazing."

"I know I am."

Natsume smiled to himself. He had thought it to be near impossible, when Orino first announced his desire to go out with Sakuno Yamamori. Sakuno was complete bitch, and was never nice to anyone par her best friend, Alice Braie. She was a complete swot, too; far too obsessed with getting good grades. Orino, meanwhile, was nice to everyone. He would probably be even more popular than he already was if it wasn't for his big, crude mouth. Orino thought it was hilarious to say something completely inappropriate at entirely the wrong time, and he always made a point of doing so. He was also the furthest thing from a swot. He spent all the free time he had with his punch bag and weights, and schoolwork was usually the last thing on his mind.

So basically, when Orino decided he wanted Sakuno, Natsume thought it would never happen. He was surprised, because now it looked like a possibility. Maybe Orino had more charm than Natsume gave him credit for. And then he snorted. Hardly. It was probably the dimples.

That was the trait of the Hyuuga family - the sexy smiles. Orino had inherited his dimples from Arieni, and Natsume received his crooked smile from Yuki. The smiles were the ultimate secret weapon, and never failed to make a girl's breath catch. Something Orino and Natsume always liked to work to their advantage, whenever necessary.

"But what if you lose the match?"

Orino turned to Natsume with big round eyes. "Did you seriously just say that? Are you trying to fucking tempt fate?"

"Tempting fate would be saying that you're definitely going to win the match," Natsume said.

"So you _are_trying to fuck with me," Orino said, narrowing his eyes. "Well. In that case, when I win the match, you can pay me fifty dollars for your negative attitude."

"You do know you just tempted fate all by yourself, yeah?" Natsume pointed out, grinning.

Orino froze, thinking about that. He shrugged. "It's void. You did it first so it cancels me out. But there's no way that Erai guy is going to beat me - he couldn't knock out a lobotomised sloth. Then Sakuno will be all over me, man."

"If you say so," Natsume nodded.

"Oh, I say so."


End file.
